


Sentimental

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't a sentimental man in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get a hang of writing these two, and wanted to write some fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> (c)Mashima

She was small.

He teased Levy for it, and he knew it was something she was insecure about. But now at that moment it wasn't until she was curled at his side, fast asleep with only the sheet covering her that he truly noticed how small she was, fragile almost.

It was kind of disconcerting, like he was seeing her for the first time.

He turned to his side, watching her. Gajeel wasn't someone sentimental, and if she caught him he just say he had just woken up as well and turn away. She probably would pout before hugging him, saying he was being rude because after so long she probably could see through the act by now.

But it was the truth, he wasn't one to stare longingly or say sentimental things or things she wanted to hear. It wasn't how he was raised and that wouldn't change. He faster pick on her height than say the sweet nothings he caught her reading once in a book.

But now it didn't matter because she wasn't awake. Levy's face was soft and in a deep sleep as she curled in a small ball, the blanket leaving her exposed to the cold, but he didn't move to cover her up.

Slowly her eyes started to open and then close as she grabbed the blanket and covered up more, moving closer to him, snuggling against his chest as she said something. Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at what she said, whispering a small "shrimp" under his breath as she looked up at him and smiled.

Yeah, he defiantly wasn't the sentimental type, but some moments called for it.


End file.
